Tale as Old as Time
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: He had never seen her more confident, more spot on than when she was on stage. It was home. So, if she wanted to work somewhere, why not home? Inspired by my May trip to Disney World. Rated K-plus for romance.


**A/N 5.30.13: This is just okay.  
No really, I'm keeping this on here by a thread. I mean, it's my first "okay" story, and even though I edited it three times, I can't seem to shake the typos out of it, and it's really sweet and all, but eh. I mean, I've done worse, and I've done better.  
Thing is, I can tell you exactly when and where this was created...and right now is a time that's marking a year since it was born, so it's kinda funny that all of my reposts are occurring at that time :)  
Here's _Tale As Old As Time_, written in the days of Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**Hey-o! I just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and subscribed **_**I'll Meet You**_**…words cannot describe how happy I was when I saw all of those emails!**

**Here's another Disney World inspired one-shot. I don't think it'll be as long as** _**IMY**_**…we'll see ;)**

**This one is chock-full of italics, commas, rants and dashes..my four favorite things. My tenses are all over the place, but after editing, it felt right. And so wrong. OMG. My grammar 'tis terrible. Does saying ****_'tis _****make it sound better?**

**There's also tons of thoughts in here...and I didn't italicize them. It lost the emphasis and meaning once I did. And, you know, whisper whisper, it's actually a grammar rule to avoid italics for thoughts, but who am I to say that. In every other story, I got half the thing slanted. I like to think it's a matter of preference...**

**I know in Shell Game *spoiler, if you are not past p.363 don't read this little note* the Keepers mention there being new DHIs…I twisted that. In this story, the DHIs are still guiding in the parks. I really hope there aren't new DHIs...but I'm sure I'll eat my words...**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Disney or Kingdom Keepers. Still working on that…**

**AND I WANT TO MAKE THIS VERY CLEAR: I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST- THE MOVIE, STORYLINE, CHARACTERS, OR STAGE SHOW. I included a bit from the Prologue. In the story, I made it quite clear that what the narrator says was FROM THE MOVIE, NOT WRITTEN BY ME AND I DON'T OWN IT!**

**ALSO: I have mentions of my first story, ****_Arabian Nights_****, in here...Everything that's mentioned about that isn't too important, but, still, I would appreciate it if you read it. It's a bit of a starter for this and begins Philby's love for watching Willa on stage. However, Arabian Nights is a mess, and I plan on doing a rewrite soon, so I guess you can wait until that's published. Anyway. I'm rambling. Just read.**

_**Tale as Old as Time**_

Philby tapped his foot nervously as he sat on the park bench. He checked his watch again, and, scoffing, scanned the area for the gazillioninth time. The sweltering heat was pretty much unbearable. He didn't care though- he'd do _anything_ for her.

They sure are sure taking a long time_, _Philby thought. How long does it take to make a decision?

Philby had definitely _never_ taken this long to decide something. The facts and reasons and possible outcomes piled up neatly in his head and gave an answer easily and quickly. He had always used this weird brain method- well, except for a couple weeks ago, when he made a decision with his heart.

Willa and Philby had just finished getting their Master's Degrees and wanted to get a job to support themselves. They had been together for…Well, ages. He had always said to himself that he's never loved someone as much as her. Maybe…One day, he could tell her that every minute of every day.

He was depending on this decision that was being made, at this moment, backstage, to help him in telling his girlfriend- and, maybe, future wife- _his _decisoion.

They are probably hundreds of people back there, Philby told himself...If not, _thousands. _But they can't _not _pick Willa. She's the best performer in Florida. In America. _In the world!_

But…Her previous involvement in Disney promotion might stop her. She was a DHI, after all. She still was, actually. Her teenager-self, and Philby's teen-self, and the every other Keeper's teen-self were still in the park, guiding guests around. Now, since they were older, and their looks slightly changed, the Keepers were allowed to come into the parks more often.

Still…Would Disney prevent her from this opportunity she's worked so hard towards?

Philby and Willa's favorite movie to watch together was one of the most magical, memorable, and _musical _films of all time- _Beauty and the Beast. _It's no surprise that it's probably one of the first things you think of when you hear the word _Disney_- it's just _phenomenal_.

Perhaps the thing that makes it memorable is the score. Willa had once said it was the best Disney album- _ever_. And that's a lot from Willa, the _queen of music_.

She loved it. So much, in fact, that she had decided to expand her resume and try out for easily the best show in the Disney Parks- _The Beauty and the Beast Live Stage Show_. She had told Philby that she was willing to start at the bottom and work her way up role-wise. But Philby had a way of knowing people, and by her words he knew she meant she wanted Belle- like, _now_.

But why work her way to the top? he thought. Philby wasn't just saying this because she was his girlfriend. He wasn't saying it just 'cause, just to make her feel better. He _meant _it. She _was _deserving of the top.

Philby had seen her dance. Philby had seen her sing. Philby had seen her act. Perform. He still replayed his first time seeing her on stage, in a play that she still quotesd every now and then. _Aladdin Jr. _was hands down magical.

After that, he had come to all of the shows she participated in. It was something they both enjoyed- looking at each other directly, her from the stage, him from the audience. Whenever Willa is speaking onstage, he knows she's not speaking to him…But sometimes, it just seems like she is.

Philby had never seen her more confident, _more spot on_, than when she was on stage. It was home. So, if she wanted to work somewhere, why not home?

Philby could hear the screams from _The Tower of Terror _occasionally. At first, he jumped whenever he heard it, but now, he got so used to the sound that he would laugh a bit when he heard it. He didn't know what was so funny about it…It just was. Kind of. Some way. In a Philby way.

He was alone on the park bench at Disney World's _Hollywood Studios_. It felt weird without Willa at his side. They were always together, and he never liked when that fact wasn't true, even if it was just for a little while.

I wonder who's she's sitting next to now, he wondered. Maybe it'll be the person who will take Belle instead of her. Maybe the judges, or fellow performers, _or whoever_ _was picking the new cast of the show_ will pick that person next to her because her hair was a bit straighter, or because her shirt's the shade of yellow that they like, or because she waved at them with her left hand, not right. Oh, not right hands. Those judges _don't _like right hands.

From what Philby had collected from Willa, the people picking the new cast were _very _particular. It was almost the luck of the draw. You could be amazingly talented, and yet, the person in front of you was just as talented, and the judges pick them. No one could tell why they were picked. It would be for the smallest reason.

So, when Willa walked towards him, with a face that read nothing, he was worried that she had been the girl in the back.

Willa smiled sadly and used her right hand (oh _great_, that right hand!) to give a small wave to him.

Philby stood up, offered some type of smile, and walked towards her.

"Hi," she said plainly.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly. Who was going to strike first, Phily wondered.

"So…how…did…it go?" he asked, praying that he would not hear the word _not_.

"Well…" she said, dragging it out.

Philby couldn't stand the silence between her "well" and the next words she said.

"…I got a part."

"A part?"

"A part!"

Philby was ecstatic as he hugged her.

"Were you _trying _to torture me?" he asked.

Willa laughed.

"You seriously scared me."

"Just practicing my acting," she said, grinning.

"No wonder you got the part. I'm not surprised at all, although it may look like it..." he said, hearing a laugh from her. "Willa, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. Thanks for waiting in this heat."

"Anything for you. C'mon, tell me about it!"

They sat back down on the park bench.

"Did they give you a hard time since you're a DHI?"

"Not really. You see, I got The Enchantress."

"Oh, wow…" Philby said. "That's perfect for you. With all of your training in…What's it called?"

"Lyrical."

"That's it. Doesn't The Enchantress do that?"

"That's all she does. The only part I'm a bit worried about is the flexibility stuff."

"Oh, you'll be fine. I've seen you do the kicks and flips. You'll be the best Enchantress they've ever had."

She giggled. "Well, I'd better be. If not…"

"There'll won't be an 'if not'. If I know you, Willa, you'll work so hard they'll probably make it a one-girl show!"

Willa laughed.

"When's the first show?" he asked.

"Um…three days."

_"WHAT?"_

"Three days."

"Are you _trying _to torture me?"

"Three days is nothing. If we practice from 6 to 10, _AM till PM_," she added, seeing Philby's distressed look, "which we are, we'll be fine. All I have to learn is the choreography."

"Yikes…That's a long time. You better be a magical enchantress if you are gonna survive practicing that long!" Philby was also very surprised as to why they were keeping her for that long…The Enchantress isn't on the stage that much.

"Practicing is the best part. Nah, I correct myself. Stepping out onstage for the first time is the best part." She paused. "Think of it as a test. What's the best part- studying or getting the grade?"

"I would say studying, but that would ruin the purpose of this."

"I would say studying too. But when you really think about it…"

Philby was thinking, but not about tests or practices. He was thinking about how beautiful his girlfriend is going to look on stage…and how even _more _beautiful she's going to look coming down that aisle.

* * *

So there Philby was, again, sitting on a bench, tapping his foot. Anxiously, this time. Not nervous. Anxious and nervous are two different things. You can be anxious and excited at the same time. You can't be nervous and exci- well, you can, but we'll just go with the anxious thing.

This time, he was in an air-conditioned outdoor theater. The _Theater of the Stars _was very crowded, because the board that announced the times of the shows also had a sign explaining new additions to the cast. That got the park guests excited, so _of course_ it was going to be a full house.

Philby scored a seat on the left end of one of the highest rows. There were people next to him, but they placed their park bags in between themselves and Philby so he had space.

I wonder what she's doing back there_, _he wondered. Maybe checking her costume. Probably warming up, doing stretches. Does she think this is anything like the children's theater she grew up with?

Well, _of course not_, he answered the question for himself. That was just a small theater company that she was used to. This…_this huge stage…_definitely _not _Aladdin.

He bet that she felt the same, though. Felt the same nervousness/anxiousness/excitement she feels every time she's on stage.

Philby was now patting his upper leg nervo- anxiously. The movement helped get rid of some of the stress that he thought he wasn't supposed to be feeling.

As his hand touched the pocket of his jeans, he stopped, startled, feeling a bulge. Wait…_why is _this_ in here? _He pulled out the black, tiny box out of his pocket and opened it.

Okay, the ring is alright. But why would I have put it in here? he questioned.

Philby was planning to propose to Willa after one of her shows. Maybe as time went on, maybe when she got more involved in the show. Maybe when he could score a special seat. Maybe when he could even get involved in the show. Maybe when he could dance in the- wait, no. No one wants to see Philby dance.

But not now. Nope, it's just a bit too early.

He put the box back in his pocket and pulled his shirt over the bulge so Willa wouldn't notice it.

"_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! The Beauty and the Beast Live Stage Show will begin in just a few moments."_

The announcer gave the rules and regulations and things they needed to say if they didn't want to get sued. Philby's patting on his leg grew faster.

A loud, single, bell-sounding note was heard throughout the theater. The crowd was completely silent as a rush of adrenaline pulsed from the stage to those watching it attentively.

Willa had always talked about that feeling that performers got before they left the wings and the overture played and how it was the best feeling you could ever possibly experience. Philby had tried to wrap his mind around her confusing words, nodding, but still not fully understanding it.

And finally, after years of hearing that same thing...he finally _got it_. Goosebumps were on his arms. His eyes didn't leave what was in front of him.

He understood. He felt it too.

Two male dancers ran on from different sides of the stage. The one with an orange shirt had a sheet in his hand. They circled each other and ran over to stage left. Orange threw the sheet to the dancer with green pants. He caught it, and they stretched it out. On the sheet was a large red rose. They were apparently shielding something.

Then, a voice that almost everyone recognizes started speaking. It was the narrator from the Disney movie that explained the backstory.

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle…_"

As the male voice narrated, the male dancers lifted the sheet and revealed a prince, who walked downstage proudly and stuck his chin out.

The performers ran stage right, and the two dancers holders raised the sheet again, shielding something else.

"_One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._"

Philby's leaned toward the stage. _This was the part Willa's suppose to come out!_

A squatting, cloaked beggar woman was revealed behind the sheet. Her face was shielded, so the only thing you saw was her hand, which was offering a red rose.

"_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away_."

The prince turned away and pointed the other way, as to say "_Leave! Go away!_"

But then the beggar women stood up and pointed at him. Her face still wasn't visible.

"_But she warned him no to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._"

The old woman turned her face towards the audiece.

Philby's eyes went wide as he saw the Enchantress's face.

_That's not Willa._

The first thing Philby thought was that she wasn't feeling well backstage. Then he thought she missed her cue. No, Willa _never _misses her cues. She always waits in the wings minutes before curtain. She's _always _spot on.

Then, Philby started to worry that he got the date wrong. Maybe he came to the wrong show. That was what he hoped happened. _Wrong show, please wrong show…_

_"She had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast…"_

The Enchantress ran in front of the curtain and cast the spell. Philby got more and more worried about Willa. _Where was she?_

"_If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, the spell would be broken…"_

The Enchantress was gone now, and Philby was about ready to run backstage and see what was wrong. This was completely driving him mad…All he wanted to do was see Willa's face.

"_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope...For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

The two dancers ran off stage with the sheet and revealed the transformed prince, who was now a beast. The Beast ran off stage, frustrated, and the curtain behind him rose.

Then, "Villagers" of France, in colorful outfits, had their backs turned. A young girl turned around, wearing a blue and white dress.

She held a basket in her hands which she swayed as she walked slowly downstage. She planted her feet, opened her mouth and sang.

There was a reason why Willa wasn't on stage was on the stage earlier.

She was now, wearing a white and blue dress and swaying a basket. And she was singing.

Willa's eyes scanned the audience and found Philby, who was too stunned to do anything.

Finally, he remembered how to smile. So he did.

Her smile seemed to grow a bit brighter. Her singing seemed to be a bit louder, and her eyes looked like they twinkled a bit more.

Philby's head was buzzing and whirring. He was part astounded, part amazed. Those two feelings and all of the other ones combined to create an emotion that prevented him from losing his smile.

Willa, erm, _Belle_, had stopped singing and now she was walking around the stage, pointing at some of her village neighbors.

The Baker walked up to her. He asked her where she was going and was caught in a long explanation about the book she'd just finished. The Baker stopped listening, barked some orders to his workers, and went on his way.

Belle didn't notice that he had left and walked on as she read her book. She circled the crowd of villagers.

Suddenly, the crowd quickly dispersed, and the proud, stuck-up Gaston appeared. He told about how he wanted to marry Belle. The villager agreed with him. (Well, they had to…_Unless_ they wanted to never be able to agree again.)

Belle, again, _didn't notice_, and happily continued to enjoy the story.

Gaston walked towards Belle and got close to her. Her eyes left the book for one second, and, throwing a look to Gaston, she escaped.

She walked up towards the front. Gaston started following her, so she tried to get lost in the crowd. The three girls that always followed Gaston saved Belle from another encounter with him and grabbed him. He clearly enjoyed the attention. Belle was relieved and continued -_guess what?_- reading.

As everyone hit their ending pose, Willa found Philby again, who was still beaming. This performance was absolute perfection- and he couldn't believe that _that _was only the opening number!

* * *

The show had continued on without a flaw. Tremendous singing and dancing was only part of it- the costumes and special effects were just as great.

There was a standing ovation at the end, led by Philby, who was cheering the loudest and smiling the largest. The whole theater erupted in applause when Belle took her bow. Now, all Philby wanted to do was see his girlfriend and give her the hugest hug and tell her what a great job she did.

Philby and the rest of the crowd were still clapping and standing when he was surprised again by the bulge in his pocket.

_What the…oh, right!_

Philby contemplated this for literally three seconds. _Should I..._

No. He knew.

He knew what he had to do. It wasn't _too early _anymore._ No_...It was just…_Perfect_.

Meant to be.

So, when he walked back to that same park bench, and sat on it, as anxious as the first time, and saw her coming towards him, he knew that he made the right decision.

She was beaming, and he was too.

"Sorry I'm late," she first said.

Earlier, she said she would be able to meet him there at 1:15. It was 1:16.

"Really? _Sorry I'm late?_" He said, embracing her and spinning her around. "Willa, I would have never thought…"

"Just practicing my acting," she said, smiling mischievously.

"You know, that was really great," he said, his hand finding his side pocket. "You kept that _huge _secret for a pretty long while."

Willa's proud smile was turning into a confused one. She really wasn't sure where Philby was going with this.

"But, I have been keeping a secret for a _longer _time, actually." he stopped.

" ...And I think it's time to let that secret out."

Willa still didn't understand. Then Philby's hand left his side, holding something, and she understood.

Philby went down on one knee.

"My _belle _Willa…" he said, grinning. "My beautiful Willa…"

He opened the box, revealing a shining, sparkling, ruby red ring in the shape of a rose.

"Will you be my princess, and will you, _ever so kindly_, allow me to be your prince?"

Willa had happy tears in her eyes as she gave her answer.

"You were always my prince. But if you want to make it official…"

Willa smiled bigger than she did on stage.

"I would _love _to be your princess."

**A note about the stage show- I got what I needed from YouTube, although I did remember a great deal from the start. Many thanks to MoneySavingVideos for a great quality vid of the show with good audio.**

**No copyright infringement intended. I don't own this show…I just love it.**

**Review? Concrit is accpeted and appreciated ;)**


End file.
